


My boys are the best at pleasing their daddy

by donniefuckingdarko



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniefuckingdarko/pseuds/donniefuckingdarko
Summary: When Burt hears Finn call Kurt a fag, he has his own way of punishing Finn
Relationships: Burt Hummel/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson/Burt Hummel/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	My boys are the best at pleasing their daddy

The past few weeks had been a bit annoying to Finn. It had all seemed way too much. Kurt had already been getting on his last nerves in glee club and now they were going to be brothers. If anything though, he was happy he wouldn't have to share a room with Kurt.

After a long hard day of football practice, a tired and sweaty Finn finally drove home. 

"fuck" he muttered to himself as he saw Kurt's car pulled on his drive. After he briefly hit his head on the steering wheel in annoyance, he got out the car and stumbled into his home. All he wanted to do was take a shower, watch some tv, jerk off and sleep. But soon he would realise that wouldn't be possible. 

He stumbled down the stairs into the basement. He saw Kurt ontop of a step ladder painting the walls pink. He looked around and seen that all his favourite furniture was now gone and had been replaced for these tacky grandma items.

"What the fuck?" Finn shouted and Kurt jumped from the shock, spilling paint on Finn's favourite jersey. "Dude! You've ruined it, what are you doing?" he continued and snatched the shirt up before throwing it on the ground.

"I'm decorating silly, I just thought because i'll be moving in soon- i'll add my own special touch on the room."

"Well you thought wrong" He shouted before looking around. "What is this shit? Barbie's dream house?" Finn kicked the chair before storming to the bed, also with new pink bedding on. 

"finn" Kurt said softly "i just thought it woul be-"

"I've had enough of your god damn thoughts" Finn mumbled before standing up.

"I'm sick of you!" he shouted as he pointed at Kurt. "I hate this! I hate this faggy chair, and this faggy fucking lamp and the fag-"

"What the hell is going on here?" Burt shouted. 

Finn didn't even know Burt was home. 

"Dad it's okay" Kurt said sadly, looking at the floor.

"No it's not. You think i'm gonna let you use that language with my son?"

"Mr Hummel, I was just-"

"I don't care what you were just doing. You think i'm gonna want you in the house when you're gonna be homophobic to my son?"

"No please- i'm not homophobic"

"prove it"

"What?" both Finn and Kurt said at the same time. 

"Prove it. Prove you're not homophobic"

Kurt looked at Finn with tears in his eyes. he admired Finn and to be shouted at by him was sad.

"How am i gonna prove it?" Finn asked with a confused expression. #

"Kiss him" Burt said with a serious face as he slowly took a seat on the chair.

Finn laughed but soon stopped when he realised Burt wasn't joking.

"Dad.."

"Quiet, son. I'm doing this for you"

"I'm not going to kiss him"

"Well you're not gonna live in this house anymore if that's the case" 

"F-Fine!" Finn shouted before looking at Kurt.

He quickly walked up and pecked him on the lips, literally lasting less than second.

"There! happy?" Finn exclaimed nervously. 

"That's not gonna cut it for me.."

"..Dad please"

"I said quirt, boy!" He shouted at Kurt before standing up.

"On your knees" 

"What?" Kurt replied with a puzzled expression

"On your knees. In front of your step brother"

"Mr Hummel, i'm not sure i feel comfortable anymore"

"And you think my son felt comfortable when you called him a fag?" 

Finn sighed, Kurt began to tear up again.

Obeying his father, he dropped to his knees in front of Finn, looking up with big wet eyes.

"Do I even need to tell you what to do now?"

Finn looked down at Kurt then to Burt. 

"This is so fucked. What are you, a pervert?" he asked Burt with an angered expression.

"I'm just someone who cares about his son" he replied and walked over, patting Kurt on the shoulder.

Finn shook his head, about to walk away before Burt grabbed his arms and pinned him back against the bed. Finn squirmed and tried to break free and Kurt let out a cry.

"Do it, Kurt"

truth is, Kurt and Burt had talked about this before. He wasn't proud to admit it, but Kurt grew up his entire life engaging is sexual activities with his father. It was something that would be frowned upon by the average person- But it made kurt feel special, and it made burt the happiest but most protective father in the world.

Kurt knew what to do. As finn was held down he unbucked the boy's pants and removed his dirty jock strap. Burt nodded with a great anticipation as soon as he saw Finn's dick. The man had saw sneak peaks of his stepson's junk through the crack in the door while he was showering, but up close it was the most beautifully big dick he had ever saw. And all he wanted was to see it inside his son. 

Kurt wrapped his mouth around Finn's large and hairy member and a relieved moan escaped from his throat. 

"No!-" Finn shouted before throwing his head back into the bed

Kurt moved slowly at first, bopping his head up and down, gagging every now and then on it while Finn kept shouting.

"I think we need something to shut you up" burt said to finn before unzipping his pants and releasing his dick. he forced Finn's mouth open before sticking it in. 

Finn's eyes released a single tear. Burt slapped his cheek lightly "Man up. It's not that bad" Burt laughed as finn's eyes were squeezed shut. 

Kurt enjoyed the taste and smell of Finn's dick. he could tell that Finn had been practising football all day. he felt himself grow hard in his own parts and decided to take off his pants and began to touch himself.

Finn surprised himself when he heard a moan escape from his throat and right onto Burt's dick. Fuck, was Finn enjoying this? Of course it was wrong, and definitely illegal that they just forced him into doing that, but he could honestly think of worst places to be.

"Oh, you're liking this you little whore" Burt smirked before pulling his dick from his mouth. 

Finn looked up with a hidden smirk. "i might be. I'd be lying if I said i was repulsed by the idea of your dick in my mouth" he admitted before moving up, taking his dick out of Kurt's mouth. "What now?" he asked and burt smirked and nodded

"You're gonna fuck my son while I watch. Then, I'm gonna fuck him.. while you're fucking me." 

Finn's face lit up and he looked at Kurt. "Only if i can make him hurt. the annoying little slut needs to be punished" Finn blurted out and Burt began to jerk himself off while looking at Finn. 

"he wouldn't want it any other way" burt replied before lifting Kurt up and throwing him on the bed.

Finn took Burt's dick into his hand and jerked him off for a few seconds. He kissed him briefly. 

"You know, i saw you peaking at me in the shower. And it actually turned me on that much i jerked off straight after. I just never imagined we'd be here so i was way too startled"

Finn then slapped Kurt's naked ass as he was spread across the bed. "And now, I can't wait. I never wanted s stepbrother but now i see that it has it's benefits"

Kurt was unusually quiet. He was so caught up in the moment that he wasn't even sure if this was reality. 

Finn slapped at his ass once again before leaning to his bedroom drawer and getting out a condom before kurt stopped him.. "

"no.. no condoms." Kurt whimpered and Finn nodded slowly, throwing it on the floor.

It still felt a little awkward but Finn knew he would regret it if he did not go through with the plan. 

"You know, Hummel. I'd use some lube- or even just some spit to make it better. But i hate you that much that im gonna make sure i'm bare and it hurts"

Kurt let out a high moan and Burt was more turned on than ever.

then suddenly without any warning, Finn stuck his entire 9 inches into Kurt's tight, tight ass and Kurt almost screamed. Finn stuck his fingers in the boys mouth to silence him as he began to move back and forth, causing Kurt to bury his face into the pillow and just cry.

"he likes it" burt smiled and sat on the chair again, jerking himself off as he watched his stepson fuck his son. "Go harder, the rougher the more enjoyable to him"

Finn nodded and smirked, quickly taking his gym clothes off and threw it on the floor before beginning to go faster. 

"Who's a good little slut" Finn whispered up close to Kurt's ear and Kurt moaned.

"agh, Daddy. a-are you next?" Kurt let out a whimper and Burt stood up. 

Finn pulled out and Kurt cried from the empty stretched feeling in his ass. 

"Don't worry, Dad is gonna make it better" Burt smirked before getting up close to Kurt. "Damn, Finn really stretched you out. 

Finn just chuckled and shrugged. 

"Come on son, get on your side- you know how this works. Remember that time when Blaine helped us" he smirked and kurt let out a silent laugh. Kurt scooted onto his side and Burt soon entered him- Kurt smiled. It was a familiar feeling. And now Finn scooted onto the bed too. Something about fucking Burt seemed so surreal. If anything, he would expect the opposite. 

Finn slowly pushed himself inside of Burt and Burt let out a growl. "One son in the front, one in the back" he smirked and moved his hips back and forth, getting it from both ways. "God this is something i have dreamed about for a long time." he admitted and moaned. he left kisses on the back of Kurt's neck while finn took a grip on Burt's hips. 

After several minutes of love making between the 3, Burt groaned intensely "I'm gonna shoot. Time to wrap it up" he smirked and pulled out of Burt as Finn pulled out of him. 

They then just naturally formed a triangle shape and took someone into their mouth. Burt's mouth on Kurt, Kurt's mouth on Finn and Finn's mouth on Burt. After around a minute of general jerking off one another and sucking eachother's dicks, Finn was first to cum into Blaine's mouth. Then Burt came 2nd, right into Finn's mouth. Then finally Kurt released his orgasm into his dad's mouth and his legs began to shake. 

Finn breathed heavily as he spat the cum down his chin and Burt looked at him lovingly. 

"My boys are the best at pleasing their daddy" Burt said with a snigger before kissing at Blaine's mouth, licking the cum from his chin. Kurt soon joined in creating a 3-way kiss before the 3 males collapsed onto the bed. 

"now who's the fag" kurt whispered and finn burst out laughing before leaving a kiss on Kurt's mouth. 

t h e e n d 

notes: I must apologise because I really didn't enjoy writing this as much as the others. I just don't find Kurt appealing in any way lmao! And i hope that the story isnt bad because of this I still tried my best to create a fun and engaging story


End file.
